The Right to be Happy
by CloudyHaze
Summary: It's been seven weeks since the meta-crisis and Rose has came to stay on the TARDIS. Seven long weeks for Rose, since the Doctor hasn't talked to her in that time. She sends in the meta-crisis to do her dirty work and get him to talk to her but things turn in different direction and ended up with both Doctors naked in bed together. Will it help or hurt? Ten/Rose Major Tencest


To say that life on the TARDIS for the Doctor had changed, was an understatement. It had done a complete 180 shift, from the time after the time war.

But even with all the change, the Doctor hadn't felt more alone, even with his meta-crisis and Rose Tyler on board. It had been about seven weeks since the twenty-seven planets and Rose and clone have been glued to the hip as the human saying would say.

When Rose decided to stay on board he thought things would finally be the way he always wanted. But it didn't, because yet again, he wouldn't let it. Every time he found out Rose was looking for him, he would duck into his room and hide in there for hours.

So that's where he was now, and he was bored stiff. Laying on his bed playing with the settings on his sonic screwdriver, can only be entertaining for so much.

He was about ready to get up to look for something else to do, when there was a knock at the door and he looked up to see his double walk in.

"What do you want?" the Time Lord asked, not even taking his eyes off of the sonic in his hands.

"You need to go and apologize to Rose. You've upset her." his duplicate said, crossing his arms across his chest in the same way they used to do in their ninth body.

"For what? I haven't done anything."

"Now, that's the problem isn't it. Rose stayed here to be with you and you haven't hardly said two words to her."

"What am I Suppose to say?" the Time Lord said, standing up from the bed.

"How about the truth? How you haven't stopped thinking about her since you first met her." he double said, standing in front of the Time Lord.

"But I don't deserve of everything I've done, how could I deserve her. You of all people should know that." The Doctor said, and before he knew it a pair of lips was on his.

"What the hell was that?!" the Doctor, said taking a step back.

"Proving to you that you deserve to be happy." the meta-crisis said, grabbing his clone by the lapels and dragging him in for a kiss. It didn't take long for the Doctor to give in and the two of them was battling for control.

"Let me take care of you." the part human said, sucking hard on the spot where the Doctor's neck and shoulder met. He smirked as he felt the Doctor's knees buckle and a low moan rolled from his mouth.

The human Doctor slowly pulled off the others jacket, undid his tie and slipped his shirt off, all of it hit the floor with a small thump.

"Shoes." he said, while the Doctor toed of his shoes, he worked on undoing the Doctor's pants and pulled them down with his underwear.

Walking over to the bed he pulled a pillow out from under the blanket. "Here kneel here facing the wall. I'll be right back." he said, pecking the nude Doctor on the lips, before heading into the connecting bathroom.

While in there he stripped off his own clothes and grabbed a bottle of Rose's favorite lotion, before heading back into the main room. He was shocked to see the Doctor actually did as he was told. Climbing onto the bed, he crawled up behind the Doctor pressing himself fully into him.

"Remember, I'm only doing this to prove to you that out of all the bad things you've done, you do deserve to be happy." the meta-crisis said, in his ear, this kissed right behind it before adding, "You do dereve to be with Rose."

Pulling away he smirked to himself when he heard the Doctor whimper softly from the loss of contact. Pumping the lotion bottle twice, the smell of lavenders filled the room.

Taking a deep breath he pushed him up against the Doctor again before snaking his right arm around and grabbed hold of the Doctor's very noticeable arousal.

Stroking it slowly at first, caused the Doctor to let out a small groan and rolled his head back on his clones shoulder.

"Like that do we?" the human Doctor asked, stroking a little faster while sucking on the double pulse point on his neck.

"God, yes!" the Doctor gurgled out of his throat and thrusted his hips forward causing the other man to grab his hips with his other hand to still them.

"Faster." the Doctor growled out, grabbing the headboard in front of him so hard he turned his knuckles white.

Picking up the pace the two went silent for a few minutes, the only noise was a grunt or moan coming from the Doctor's throat.

"I need..." the Doctor started before loosing his thought.

"Tell me what you need, love." the meta-crisis urged, never stopping the pace.

"I need to feel you inside me." the Doctor spit out. That got the movement to stop causing the Doctor to give out a loud whine in protest.

"What?"

"I want to feel you inside me, as you bring me to orgasm. Your long length inside my hot body thrusting as you stroke me in rhythm." the Doctor said, turning to kiss the meta-crisis soundly on the mouth.

"Are you sure? All those times Jack wanted too, you turned him down."

"I think you know me a lot better than Jack, don't you think?

"So, you really want to do this?

"Let's do it!" The Time Lord said, kissing the half Time Lord a second time.

The second Doctor pulled away, glancing up to see the Doctor's hands move in his place to stroke himself.

"Don't even think about it mister!" the meta-crisis said, slapping the Doctor's hands before he could even touch himself. "Hands up on the headboard where I can see them."

"What?!"

"You heard me! Hands!" the Doctor slammed his left hand on the headboard. "Now, the other!" giving a low growl in his throat, the Doctor placed his second hand with his first.

"Thank you!" the meta-crisis said, grabbing the bottle of lotion that was used earlier.

Ranking his hands down the Doctor's back to loosen him up a bit, he settled thing on his butt giving it a light squeeze.

"Ready?" he asked, earning a more the willing nod. Slowly he entered a lubricated finger pumping it a few times to loosen up the tight ring, before adding second to the mix.

A few pumps later, the Doctor, was crying out saying either get with the real thing or let him touch himself.

Taking note that it was enough torture, he grabbed the lotion to lubricate his own hard member. Lining himself to the Doctor's entrance, he placed his hands on either side of the Doctor's on the headboard, before pushing himself slowly in.

"Oh God! You're so fucking hot and tight!" the second Doctor said, pushing all the way in to hear the Doctor whimper out in pain.

"You okay?" The half Time Lord asked, laying his head on the Doctor's shoulder to see a few tears rolling down his cheek.

"Just hurts a bit."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself."

"This is supposed to be about you NOT being in pain." he replied, pulling out a bit only to be stopped.

"Just give me a minute."

Exactly two minutes past, before the Doctor thrusted backwards signalling that he was ready. Thrusting slowly at first, until the Doctor as begging for it harder. He pounded into the Doctor so hard they was inching closer to the head of the bed/ The rhythm never stalled as the second Doctor grasped the forgotten member of the Time Lord.

Letting out a sigh at the touch, the Doctor leaned his weight into his counterpart's arms unable to hold himself up.

"Let go." the half human whispered, feeling himself starting to go over the edge.

The Doctor let out a groan/grunt before shooting his hot cum over the human Doctor's hand, causing him to bite down on the Doctor's shoulder as he emptied himself as well.

The two men stayed where the was, both trying to catch there breath. After a while the human Doctor slowly pulled himself free and plopped down on the other side of the bed, pulling the Doctor into his arms.

"So, will you talk to Rose?"

"I will. But you have to promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"We have to do that again!" the Doctor said, causing the human Doctor to start laughing.

"This was all her idea. She wants all three of us to be together."

"I can live with that."

"Good. So will you talk to her?"

"I will. Just not now."

"I didn't mean right this second." the human Doctor said, pulling the Time Lord closer to him, kissing him on his sweaty hair, before both men fell asleep entangled together.


End file.
